Shit Happens Clato fanfic
by OdestaAndClato
Summary: My Clato fanfic! Starts before the games. A different twist on the story. ;) (NB! Does not follow the book, 100% anyway.)
1. The beginning

Chapter 1 – Cato

Shit happens

"I volunteer!" Clove called out. She promised she wouldn't, but she did. Of course she did. She's Clove. Shit. Just what I needed. Clove enters the stage. She say's her name, we shake hands. She promised she wouldn't volunteer, but she did because she's Clove, and I really don't get why I ever trusted she wouldn't. We're taken into the building behind the stage, and put in each our room, so our closest can visit.

My parents come to see me. Mom cries, and dad is proud. He was one of my trainers. "Why did you have to train him?!" mom yells at dad, but he dosen't even bother to answer. It's been like this for years, ever since dad started training me. Mom was against it, but she knew dad did it because he's a former winner of the games and wanted "a son to be proud of ". I always thought the whole thing was bullshit, but I did it because I enjoyed the rush. I've always had this strange, uncontrollable anger, that only the training arena could help me unleash.

"Calm down, mom, I'll be alright," I say, just to relax her a bit. She sits down next to me, and hugs me. I return the hug hug and stroke her back. I'm 18 now, so I really didn't think I was ever gonna be in the Games, and neither did she. Not that I really want to. Or, in a way I do, but at the same time I don't. I am smart enough to know that there is a very small chance I'll get killed, and that sometimes even the smalles chances can make a difference.  
Suddenly the door opens, and my parents have to leave. "Make me proud, son." dad says right before he takes my mom – who is still weeping – out of the room, and away from me. A peacekeeper escorts me out of the room just a minute later. I see Clove and another peacekeeper walking right in front of us.

You are probably wondering why I care so much about Clove? Well, she's my girlfriend. We have been together for two years now. I love her. Shit, I wish I didn't. But I do. I have told her, she have told me. We love each other. And that's bad when you're gonna be put in an arena where you are forced to kill each other. We're put in a car that takes us to the train station, where we're put on a train for the short trip to the Capitol.  
Well inside the train, I walk straight into the dining-compartment. Clove is already there. I silently check that we're alone, before I sit down right in front of her, across the table. She looks away from me.

"What the hell were you thinking, Clove?" I shout at her.  
She looks straight down for a moment, befor she looks into my eyes. "I had to, Cato." she says calmly. She's trying to calm me down.  
"Why?" I say, gritting my teeth, glaring at her.  
"The girl that was actually suppose to go… she's my best friend. And if you didn't notice it, she's missing an arm," she says still careful, not to make me angrier.  
"So you wanna die for her?!" I scream. Mabye I forgot to mention that her attempt to keep me calm, well, it failed.  
"I didn't think about it! We've been best friends since we were 4! I don't want her to get killed!" she screams as she gets up and runs to one of the bedroom-compartments. I let out a sigh, and walk after her. I open the door, and see her sitting on the edge of the bed.  
I sit down next to her and put my arm around her waist. "Sorry." I mumble. She's still crying, but tries to calm down. She leans her head on my shoulder.  
"It's okay," she says after an eternity of silence.  
I turn against her, put my fingers under her chin and force her to look at me, before I press my lips against hers. She kisses me back at once. She puts her hand on my cheek and i put my hand on hers. When she puts her head back on my shoulder she's smiling, and has calmed down. We sit like that until we reach the tunnel before the Capitol.  
"Cato?"  
"Mhm?"  
"Promise me not to be mad forever."  
"I promise." But of course, I can't start until we're in our own apartment. I don't want the Capitol to know about us.

When we walk of the train, I walk ahead of Clove, pretending not to know her. When we get to our apartment, Clove walks straight to her bedroom, and I can see she's upset. Great. Maybe I should have told her about my plan, or whatever you wanna call it. I decide to wait until the next morning to talk to her, because I'm tired. But of course they make that impossible here, by waking us up early for breakfast and training. After breakfast, when we get to the training center, we all stand in a half-circle in front of our trainers. They explain about the posts and tell us not to fight each other. After about ten minutes of talking, they let us of to the posts. And in the moment I pick up a sword, I feel it. It's on.


	2. Loving you

Chapter 2 – Clove

I'm in the training-center with the other tributes. I look a bit around at the others before I go to the knife throwing-post. There are a few weaklings here and little kids. They'll be easy to take down since they probably don't even have the brain to live in an arena. Though there are a few people here who – in an ambush attack – would be able to kill me, wich worries me a bit.  
A bit.  
I look over at Cato, who has already started training. I didn't get any sleep last night, because of him. He lied. He promised he wouldn't be mad at me, but still he ignored me. I know we had a deal about me not being a tribute, but I couldn't let Mary go here! I had to take her place!  
I decide to ignore the others, and start my training. I throw knifes at dolls first. I hit the heart every time. Of course I do. The trainer for this post comes over to talk to me. He wants me to move on to the next part of this post. It has dolls that lights up, telling me to throw at them. I don't miss any of the dolls here either. Of course not. Why would I?

At lunchtime, we go into a little dining hall. I sit down on a table, thinking I'm gonna be sitting alone, in peace and quiet.  
I was wrong.  
First Cato sit down in the chair next to me, then Glimmer, the girl from District 1, comes after him. She's been drooling after him ever since she saw him for the first time, in the training-center. God, how patetic. Marvel, the boy who came here with Glimmer, sits down with us after a while. Glimmer and Cato are having a conversation.

''Did you know, that my neighbor is this really funny fat woman? She's like hitting on my dad, like every time she sees him?! It's kinda gross.'' Glimmer says.

Cato answers with a nod. That's all he does. Just nods or laughs at what she says.

''Like, once she was...'' Glimmer continues, but i don't bother to listen, cause I'm trying hard to keep the laughter in, and apparently, so is Marvel. I decide that I'm not hungry, and go into the training-center again. I look at the spear-post, and slowly I walk over to it. I garb a spear and throw it at a doll. I miss. I only hit it in the stomach.  
Fuck this.  
I go back to the knife throwing-post again, and start throwing at the dolls. This is where I belong. The others use about thirty minutes to finish eating. I keep throwing knifes until we're done for the day.

When we get to go up to our apartments, Cato gets in the elevator with me. It's a fucking wonder Glimmer dosen't get in it with us. She's been following him like a puppy all day.  
You think I'm jealous? Of course I am! He's my boyfriend, but dosen't do anything to even acknowledge me around her! I'm mad at him, too. He looks at me and stroke my arm a bit. I look at his hand on my arm, and I have to admit that I like it. I always like it when he shows his sweet side. But then I imageine him and Glimmer, and suddenly the little happiness I just felt, goes away.  
''What, isn't Glimmer enough?" I say sarcastically and glare at him. Just then the elevator opens at our apartment, and I walk out and straight to my room, without even looking at him.

I lock my door and drop down on my bed. I try to keep it in, but the tears come out, one after one. Suddenly I realize that someone has been knocking on the door, and for quite a while.  
"Who is it?" I shout.

"Me," Cato's voice replies.  
"Go away!"  
I don't want to talk to him. Or, I do, but I'm so mad I don't know what to say to him. He starts knocking on the door again. I let out a sigh and walk over to the door. I open it, and he walks in and looks at me. He smiles before he leans down to kiss me. I try to turn my face away, but he holds my chin. He presses his lips against mine and kisses me. I don't have the strenght to resist, so I just kiss him back. He puts one hand on my chin and he other on my back. For a while, we just stand like that, kissing, before he withdraws from my lips. He looks at me.  
"Sorry, babe." he says. I look at him, but I don't say anything to him.

"Sorry for talking and being nice to Glimmer."  
I start to glare at him. "You're more than just nice to her. And you just ignore me!" I yell at him. Did I forget to mention how mad I am at him right now?  
"You have nothing to be jealous about, Clove!" he says, with a little smile on his mouth. I want to slap him. Or kill him. Or just kick him in the nuts. I hate the fact that he's enjoying this situation, me being jealous.  
I look down at the floor, away from him. He sighs and kisses my forehead, then puts his arms around me. He knows I love being held. "Can I come to your room tonight? I get lonley at night," he says in a little-boy voice.  
"No. I think I wanna sleep alone tonight."  
"Oh…"

He's just about to say something else when we hear our escort coming up the hall. He says it's dinner. I let out a sigh, and go to the dinner table. I sit down, and food pops up in front of me. It looks good. Cato sits down on the opposite side of the table. We eat, and I actually eat quite a lot. After dinner I go straight to my room, and take a shower. Afterwards I lay down on my bed.  
I must have fallen asleep, because when I wake up, I see Cato standing in front of me.  
"I know you want to sleep alone, but I really missed you, and thought a good night-kiss might help? If you're not to mad, of course," he says, and looks at me with his signature smirk that could make any girls heart melt. Including mine.  
I sit up and look at him. I roll my eyes and grab his hands. He pushes me back, and kisses me. I like it when he does that.


	3. Hurt

Chapter 3 – Cato

Clove let me stay the night. Of course she did. I know the tricks, and I know she really wants me to use them. Okay, okay, I know it's a bit mean to do that, but she actually likes it. She's told me, okay? When I wake up, Clove is still sleeping. I look at her and put a hand on her cheek. She has her head on my chest and an arm around my waist. She looks beautiful when she sleeps. I know I decided that I wasn't going to love her anymore, but obviously I can't stop loving her. What man would not love something as beautiful, fragile, and at the same time, dangerous, as her? We didn't exactly get a good start. I was kinda pissed, and she accidently bumped into me on the street. I of course started shouting at her, and she... well, she ran away crying. My mother forced me to go and see her, becuse she knew Clove's mom. I went over there, and her mom sent me to her room to talk to her. She was still crying, but was trying to stop. I just apologized and went home, but I had a feeling I wouldn't forget her. And I didn't. I thought of this crying girl every day, until she started at the same training-center as me. She had a different trainer than me, but we had some activities together with the other careers. She amazed me with her skills, and I impressed her with mine. So one day we started talking, and... it just happened. We kissed, and we've been together ever since.

When Clove wakes up, she glares at me. ''Oh, come on. You know you like it when I do that.'' I say, with a grin. She rolls her eyes and drags herself up to my face, and kisses me. I put my hand on her cheek and kiss passionately back. She draws away from me and sits up. ''It must be very early, since they haven't woken us up yet.'' Clove says, and just as she says it, our escort starts knocking at the door. He says it's time to get up for breakfast. ''You should probably go to your room and get dressed'' she says.

''Yeah, i should.'' I answer, and sit up together with her. ''But first i need a kiss''

I lean over and press my lips against hers. She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me back. I put my hands on her hips and lean back, making her follow me. Suddenly she draws back and sits up. ''Not now, Cato. You have to get dressed'' she says sarcastically, with a grin on her mouth. I roll my eyes and go to my room. I put on my training clothes, go to the mirror in the bathroom and take a look at my self. _I look good. _Belive me I know I do. I also know how to get a girl. But my normal tricks didn't work with Clove. At first, anyway, but after we got toghther they all worked. I fix my hair and go to the dining room. Clove and the others are already sitting there, waiting for me.

We eat breakfast in silence. Afterwards we go to the training-center, to start our daily training. I go to the sword-post, of course. ''Heeey, handsome.'' I hear Glimmer say, as she walkt towards me.

''Hey.'' I answer.

''You look like.. really hot when you do that.'' she says, with a flirting voice, that by the way, doesn't work on me.

I grin and laugh a bit. ''Thanks''

''So how is it to live with Clove?'' she says sarcastically and laughs.

''Well, I don't really notice her.''

''Haha, well it's not really weird is it.'' she says with a grin.

I hear something drop behind me. I turn around and see Clove walking quickly over to a new post. Fuck. I should have checked if she was there. Fuck! She's gonna be so pissed at me now. Damn it, I can't let anyone see us _together_ like that, so I'll have to wait til we get back to our apartment. Shit, just what i needed.

''So, do you know if the tributes from different districts can hang out together after training?'' Glimmer asks.

''Don't think so.''

''Awwhh, that sucks, right?''

I just nod.

I look over at Clove for a second. She's at the camouflage-post, and does not look happy. And of course that's because she's not. It's going to be very hard, getting her to forgive me for that. Which means I'll have to tell her about my plan. But I will get her to forgive me. I always do.


	4. Tough love

Chapter 4 – Clove

Aaaaarhg! I am so pissed right now! _«Oh, no Clove, I don't love Glimmer, I love you, belive me.»_ Fucking bullshit! That... womanizing, stupid, fucking idiot! But I don't hate him. I love him, so I can't hate him. I want to, but I can't. And that's making me even more pissed! I really have belived him, all the times he's told me he loves me. What bullshit. I'm still in the training-center. We have about 20 minutes left. The last few hours I have been throwing knifes at dolls, pretending it's Glimmer and Cato I'm throwing at. I just can't fucking concentrate properly without using my anger. 10 minutes left. Fuck this. I go to the exit and wait for them to open the doors so I can leave. Cato watches me from a distance. I look away, ignoring him. When they open the door, I run out and catch the elevator before the others. When i reach the apartment, I go straight to my room, and into the shower. The water helps me to think. After a few minutes I hear Cato knocking on the door, asking me to open it. I ignore him. He gives up after a while, and says he's going to the living room. I stay in the shower for over an hour, and it would have been longer, if it hadn't been for that stupid escort!

He told me that I had to come to dinner. Eventually I just gave up, and told him I would be there soon. In the dining room I sat down on the opposite end of the table, to Cato. I just can't be close to him now. The food pops up from the table. So much delicious food, and yet I just take what's closest to me. I don't really want food, at least not with Cato sitting on the same table. Not right now anyway. I eat fast and silently, and when I finish I go straight to my room. I fall down on the bed, face first. I finally let myself cry. I cry. And cry. And cry more. God, I just want so badly to hate him! But how could I? I've loved him for years. And I still do. I love a womanizing dickhead. But of course he wasn't like that when we – god, I can't belive I'm actually going to use these words – fell in love. He was of course a dickhead to everyone else, but when he talked to me he was so different. And then he kissed me, and, well... I decided to give him a chance.

Suddenly I hear a knock on my door. I don't know how long I've been lying here, but the knocking suddenly wakes me up. I get up and walk over to the door. ''Who is it?''

No answer.

''Who the fuck is it? You're pissing me off!''

Still no fucking answer. Oh, btw, sorry for all the swearing, it happens when I'm pissed.

I pull a knife out of my sock and quickly open the door. I jump on who ever is standing there. Cato. I know it it, because he's the only one who knows this jump well enough to avoid it. He catches me in his arms, and carries me back into my bedroom. He gently puts me down on my bed. I glare at him. ''What the fuck do yo-''

He cuts me off by saying ''Let me explain, Clove! You can yell all you want at me, but let me explain first. Please''

I continue glaring at him, so when he doesn't get an answer he starts explaining.

''I have a plan, Clove. A plan to keep us both alive.''

He looks at me for a response, which I do not give.

He sighs. ''I love you. I want to keep you alive. But I'm so selfish, that I'm going to make sure we both survive.''

''You don't love me! You just wanna use me! At once we get to the training-center, it's all about Glimmer!'' I shout at him, tears streaming down my face.

He takes my hands and pulls me up, then he looks into my eyes. ''Clove. I love you. I have a plan, and it includes flirting with Glimmer, making her belive I like her. Of course I don't. I only have my eyes up for one girl.'' he says, and leans down to kiss me. I won't kiss him at first, so he leans further down and presses his lips against mine. And in a second all my will goes away, and I kiss him back. His sweet lips moves against mine, almost making my knees shake. He's good at this. He knows what he's doing. And that's one of the things that pisses me off about him. We kiss for.. well, god knows how long, but eventually I pull away from him, and look down.

''I'm still pissed at you.'' I mumble, still looking down.

''I know, babe.''

''Do you call Glimmer that?'' I ask, in a sarcastic tone.

''No. My nicknames for you are holy. I would never use them for someone like Glimmer.''

He puts his hand on my cheek, forcing me to look at him.

''Please don't be mad. I know it was hurtful to hear me say what I said, but I have a plan. I need us to live, so please try to understand.''

I look at him, stare into his eyes. ''Fine.''

''Thank you, babe.'' he says, and leans down to kiss my cheek.

''Why didn't you just tell me sooner? Then I wouldn't have to... be mad at you.'' I don't want to tell him that i cried.

He lets out a sigh. ''I know I should have, but I thought it would be better if you didn't know until we were in the arena.''

''Well. Mabye you should have checked that that I couldn't hear you, then?'' I get sarcastic again.

''I'm not very good at planning, okay? Glimmer started talking about you, and it was the perfect opportunity to get her to think I'm on her side.''

I let out a long sigh, before I put my head on his chest. ''You promise it will be us in the end? No matter what?''

''Yes.'' he answers, and kisses my head.


	5. Being jealous

From last chapter to this one, I have jumped a bit in time.

Hope you enjoy this chapter! - The Author

* * *

Chapter 5 - Cato

Clove looks at me and smiles, then she puts her head back on my chest. I tighten my arms around her and smile.

''Can you please just try to make sure I don't hear it when you say something bad about me?'' Clove asks.

''Yeah.''

''Thanks.''

She looks up at me. ''Kiss me.'' she says, with a grin. I smile, and answer by kissing her. She puts her arms around my neck, and I put my hands on her hips. I've never told her, but every time I kiss her, I lose all will to stop. Have you any idea how good it feels, moving my lips with hers, having her as intimately close as this? Well... I can't really find a word that's good enough for it. Clove puts a leg around me, as a sign to lift her up. I grin throung the kiss, and put my arms under her tighs and lift her up. We start getting a bit... wilder. Her mouth opens, letting my tongue in. I let out a weak growl, and move one of my hands to her ass. She pulls her face a few inches away from mine.

''Na-ah.'' she says with a grin. ''I might have forgiven you for saying that about me, but you'll have to do without sex for a while,''

''Come on, Clove. I have needs, you have needs, why not get out some frustration together?'' I say, as I start kissing her neck.

''No, Cato. I'm not joking, I don't want to have sex with you now.''

I let out a sigh. ''Fine then.'' I take my hand away and put her down. ''Sorry, babe.'' I say, looking at her.

''It's okay. Can't we just lay down on my bed and sleep. I know it's probably not that late, but I'm tired.''

''So you'll let me stay the night, then?''

''Yeah.'' she says, smiling at me, before she walks over to the bed taking all her clothes of, except from her underwear. She lays down, pulling the blanket over her. I strip down to my boxer and lay down with her. She puts her head on my chest and puts her hand next to her head. ''I like your sweet side,'' she mumbles. I just look at her, not really sure what to answer to that. I've never thought about the fact that I'm a total badass-dick to everyone else than Clove, before.

''I get so mad when you act like an ass, but you always remind me that it's not really how you are. To me, anyway.''

I don't answer. A while passes and I've just closed my eyes when Clove starts talking again. ''Cato?''

''Mhm?''

''Are you... «real», like your true self with me, or are you faking that?'' she sounds scared.

''Why would I fake that? I love you, you know that.'' I get irritated, and my voice sounds angry.

''Sorry... It's just... I've never thought about it before, and I got scared when I thought about it! Sorry.''

''It's okay,'' I say, before taking a deep breath. ''I have never let anyone know me like you, ever since my parents died. So no, I'm not faking it.''

''Good. Sorry that I doubted it.''

I let out a sigh and put my hand on hers. ''It's okay, babe.''

Then we fall asleep.

I'm woken by Clove. Or, to me more specific, her lips, pressing themselves against mine. I smile and kiss her back. She pulls away, smiling. ''Good morning.'' she says, with her sweet voice.

''Morning.''

She sits up next to me. ''I should get ready. You should too.''

''I know. I'll go to my room.'' I say and get up. I go to my room, where I take a shower and fix my hair. I go to the dining room to eat brekfast.

In the training-center Clove decides to stay away from me. It's better I guess, even though I actually want to have her close to me. But I guess I'll survive. Glimmer comes over, as usual. ''Heeey.'' she says, also as usual.

''Hey.''

''What's up, handsome?''

''Not much, trying to chop this fucking doll in two. What abut you?''

''Just watching this really handsome guy, when he's trying to chop a doll in two, apparently.'' she smiles at me.

''Heh.'' I smile back at her, with my irresistible smile. She bites her lip and looks at me.

''So, District 1 and 2 are teaming up, right?'' she asks.

''Think so.''

''That's like... awesome. Right? We can be together more then. That will be even more awesome!''

''Yeah, totally.'' I answer. I've realized I don't have to use a flirting tone when I talk to her, she takes just about everything I say as flirting. She bites her lip again, turns – probably for me to see her ass – and walks over to a different post. I focus on the training again. It's just a few days til we go into the arena. And that's not a lot of time.


	6. Ladies and gentlemen

Sorry that it's a bit short. :/

Please tell me what you think in a review!

Chapter 6 – Clove

I keep away from Cato in the training-center. I decided it's the best thing to do. Tomorrow we're going into the arena. You might think that I'm looking forward to it? Well, the truth is, I would be if it hadn't been for Cato's plan.

I know he'll just pretend to be in love with Glimmer for my protection, but I know I won't be able to look at them together. Even if he promised no never call her his «girlfriend», it's pissing me off. So just in case you haven't gotten it right; I'm going to watch the man I love, flirt, possibly even kiss, another girl. I hate Glimmer and her annoying voice! But Cato sleeps with me every night. And that's why I hate myself every night, for being so weak that I tell him how jealous I am. Of course I'm not like «omg, Cato, I'm soooo jealous of Glimmer!», but I end up yelling at him every night for something that has to do with him and Glimmer.

I know he understands how much I hate this, but he always convinces me it's just a part of his plan, and I belive him. Until the next day, when I see him and Glimmer. It's like that every night. So I know that I'll hate him in the arena. Only til Glimmer is dead of course. Unless he falls in love with her. No, Clove! Stop thinking that! I'm so confused right now. Ugh. I'm in the training-center as we speak. I'm at the knife-throwing post, trying to avoid looking at Cato and Glimmer's unstoppable flirting. He looks at me every time Glimmer looks away. I try to look away from his eyes, but he manages to catch my eyesight sometimes. I glare at him, which makes him look away. I might love him, but that doesn't mean I can stand him flirting with other girls, even if I know it's just pretend from his side.

After training I take a shower. I like the showers here. After I get dressed, it's right on to dinner. I eat quietly and not a lot. After dinner I go to my room. I'm kinda waitig for Cato. He always comes after dinner. As i predicted, he knocks on my door minutes later. I let him in, and he catches me in his arms and kisses me. I smile and kiss him back. I love it sooooo much when he does that. It makes my mind weak. I feel his strong arms lifting me up. I feel one of his hands slowly moving towards my ass. I pull a few inches away from his face. ''Cato,'' I mumble.

''Come on. It's our last day here. I know you're mad, but I can't wait til we get out of the arena. Who knows how many weeks it could take?'' he says, kissing my neck.

''Fine then.'' I mumble back. I also have needs, okay? I might be mad at him, but I can't resist him for that long. He grins and puts his hand on my ass. He lays me down on the bed, and lays on top of me. We both let out a growl before he takes off my shirt. He kisses my neck, and I tilt my head to give him more space. I put my hands up under his shirt, feeling his abs. God, I love to touch them. I feel his lips going down from my shoulder, down my arm and up again, to my lips.

I wake up on top of Cato. That means things have been a bit... wild. But of course, me and Cato... what else can you expect? Cato is still asleep. I drag myself a bit up, to his face and press my lips against his. He opens his eyes and looks at me. ''Hey.''

A smile forms on his lips. ''Your voice is really sweet when you say that, especially in the morning.'' he says before he puts a hand on my cheek, pulling my lips back to his. I kiss him and smile. ''What time is it?'' He mumbles as he pulls away. I look at the clock on my nightstand. ''It's almost twelwe.''

''Shit, we've slept long.'' he says, laughing a bit.

I just role my eyes. I put my head back down on his chest. ''I don't want to go into the arena, Cato.'' it suddenly plumps out of me.

''Why are you suddenly so nervous? You have been trained for this, remember?'' he asks and looks at me.

''It's not the fighting that I worry about.''

He sighs, and it takes a while before he answers. ''I know you hate watching me and Glimmer, but I'm not going to use too long to get rid of the oners, okay? When we get out of the arena we will be together, you know that right?'' he says, while playing with my hair. I raise my head and look into his eyes. ''Yeah, I know.'' I answer after what felt like and eternity of intimate staring. He smiles and puts his hand on my cheek again. He forms «I love you» with his lips and pulls my face to his. I smile and press my lips against his again. Why am I so weak around him? His lips moves with mine, making the rest of my body numb. We kiss passionately. I don't know how long. I could have been just seconds or it could have been many minutes. Eventually he pulls away and, without a word, closes his eyes and puts his arms around me. We fall asleep like this, both knowing that tomorrow we go into the arena.


	7. Let the games begin!

So in this chapter the Games finally begin! Please leave a review.

Enjoy! - Author

* * *

Chapter 7 – Cato

I feel lucky this morning. Clove wakes me up with a kiss, as usual, and I get to kiss her back, for – almost – as long as I want. Her lips moving to mine, making me want to stay here forever, with her. Then I remember that I'm going into the arena today. Clove is sitting on top of me, looking at me.

''What's wrong?'' she asks.

''Nothing, I'm just thinking about today.'' I mumble back.

''Me too. But you still belive it will all be okay, right?''

''Yeah.''

She puts her hands on my chest and presses her lips against mine. I put my arms around her back and kiss back. It's still early, so we have some time. Suddenly she gets up.

''What's wrong?''

''Nothing. I just started thinking of something, and it just made me a bit... sick.'' she says, looking down.

At first I don't understand what she's talking about, but then a thought hits me. I let out a sigh.

''You know it's all gonna be fine,'' I say, stroking her arm gently. She nods and lets out a sob.

''I'm fine. I'm just not looking forward to having to watch you and Glimmer all the time.'' she says, still looking down and sobbing. I sit up and Put my arms around her.

''I know. But I also know it will all be fine,'' I put my head on her shoulder and mumble ''I love you, Clove.'' in her ear. She doesn't say anything, she just turns her head and kisses my cheek, which is enough for me.

''You should start acting like you're mad at me, I think.'' I say.

''Why?'' she gives me a confusing look.

''It's going to look better in the arena.''

''Oh.'' she looks down again and gets up. ''You should go to your room, and get dressed... and stuff.'' she says, before going to her bathroom.

Back in my room I take a shower and put on some clothes. I look at my unused bed, and smile. I've slept with Clove every night, so I haven't needed it. Our escort knocks on my door, telling me I have to come with him to my stylists. I go out of my room and meet him and Clove. We take the elevator, and he takes us through a long hall. First he tells Clove to go inside a door, and a few doors after he tells me to go inside. I go into the room and meet my stylist. Her name is Lorina. She's young, right under twentyfive, I guess.

''There you are,'' she says, looking at me. ''Your clothes are over there. Especially designed for survival.'' she's smiling, obviously proud of her creation. I roll my eyes, walk over to the clothes and look at them. Tightsitting, black, long underwear in the first bag, and a jacket, a red t-shirt and a pair of pants in the third. All with special fabric.

''Nice.'' I smile a bit, and look at her. Except for Clove, she is the only person I like here. Even if she can be a bit... hyperactive.

''I know right!'' she smiles big and looks at me in excitement. ''Well... put it on!'' she says, pointing at the dressing room. I sigh and go into the dressing room to put it on. It fits perfectly, as everything she makes me does. I go out and show her how it looks.

''Oh my god, it looks just perfect!'' she nearly screams in excitement.

''Yeah, it does. Thanks, Lorina.''

''You and Clove will have pretty much the same, except hers is a bit more feminin, I think. It's the same with almost all the district partners. It's very rare for the stylists not to do it that way.'' she says, smiling.

Oh, yeah. She's the only other person than Clove who I've told my plan to.

''Good.'' I say, smiling back.

''Cato,'' she looks at me, still smiling ''I don't think you will have much problems out there.'' she says and winks to me.

''Thanks.''

An alarm goes off, and a countdown begins.

''Time for you to go.'' she says.

I go to the glass pipe and enter it. She looks at me, and – I think – she's about to start crying. Suddenly the glass pipe shuts and the plate I'm standing on starts moving upwards. I wave to Lorina and look up. It doesn't take long for me to reach the surface of the ground. 60 seconds, that's how long we have to stand here. I look at all the other tributes. Clove is the first one I spot. Then I see Marvel and Glimmer. The other tributes are weaklings. Pathetic. The alarm goes off. I run to the Cournucopia. I quickly grab a sword and slay down some pathetic weaklings, and grab some more stuff. Those who get away run into the forrest. Clove, Glimmer and Marvel stay.

''Soooo... what do we do now?'' Glimmer asks.

''Mabye we should stable the food? Unless any of you plan to go somewhere.'' Marvel says.

''Not me. You're right, we should stay here and stable the food so nobody can find it. But after that we should go and find people to kill.'' I say. The others look a bit startled at me. They'll just have to deal with it. That's just how I am.

A raw, brutal killer.


	8. Killing it's not that hard

In this chapter I have, as I warned last time, also ''jumped'' a bit in time. And btw, there is a bit killing in this chapter. Now you are warned. ;)

I hope you enjoy it, and pleeeeaaaase leave me a review! - Author.

* * *

Chapter 8 – Clove

Cato scares me. I haven't counted how many days we've been here, but I feel like crying, and that does not happen often. But him being all crazy and scary isn't the worst. Him and Glimmer. That's the worst part. She sleeps on his arm, talk to him all the time, and sometimes, she even kisses him. He manages to avoid the mouth-kisses – only cheeks, thank god -, without making it look like he he really doesn't want to. I don't know what he tells her, but it works. It still bothers me, though. I mean, would you like it if your boyfriend had his hands all over some other bitch?

Occasionally in the middle of the night, when Glimmer and Marvel is asleep, he'll look at me and make a warm smile, to tell me he doesn't want me to be mad at him. I of course, answer as expected. I give him a look that says ''Please go die.''. He knows I don't mean it, but it still hurts him a bit, I think.

Right now it's daytime, and there are only 7 tributes left. Me, Cato, Marvel, Glimmer, the two tributes from 12 and the boy from 11. I'm sitting by the food-pyramide. The others are out, checking the woods. Glimmer is probably all over Cato. I think Marvel likes her, he always looks at her in a dreamy way, but just sighs and looks away, once she starts extreme-flirting – as I call it – with

Cato. I feel sorry for him.

Suddenly I hear a sound behind me. I turn around and see the boy from 11 standing behind me, just about to hit me in the head with a stone. Quickly, I grab one knife in each hand, and throw them at him. They hit just where I want them. One in his heart and one in his eye. He drops dead on the ground in seconds. I go out into the woods, to let the hovercraft lift the guys body up, where I meet Cato and the others.

''What happened?'' Cato asks.

''I... well, I killed the last one of the 11-tributes. He tried to attack me.'' I say, looking at them as if nothing happened.

''Why didn't you wait for us?'' Glimmer says in her bitchy, annoying voice. Making Marvel and Cato laugh a bit.

''Well, mabye, Glimmer, because he was trying to kill me.'' I say sarcastically and turn around to see the howercraft lift the dead body up.

''He's gone, we can go back.'' I mumble, and walk back to the camp.

I sit down at my «guard-post» again, and Marvel sits down next to me. He plucks on some apples and sighs. Cato and Glimmer goes a bit away from us, and sits down – too – close to each other. I look at Marvel, who is thinking the same as me, and roll my eyes.

''I don't like that... I mean... they'll be forced to kill each other, so why be... like that?'' Marvel says, sounding a bit annoyed.

''Yeah, it's kinda annoying I guess.''

He sighs and looks down.

A while passes, and the only thing any of us can hear is Cato and Glimmers fucking annoying flirting. I look down and grit my teeth. I just want to fucking kill them. Again, sorry for the swearing, I just can't stand to look at them. I sigh, and look up. And that's

when I see it. Glimmers lips... on Catos.

I will kill the fucking shit out or him.

Marvel sees it too. He just gets up and walks away, ignoring it. Me, on the other hand, grit my teeth so fucking hard, I'm afraid they're gonna crack. I stare at them. God knows how long, but when they eventually tear themselves apart. He smiles and looks at her. I am so pisses I forget to breathe for a while. I look away when Cato looks at me. How the fucking hell does he dear?! I am going to send a knife through his cold stone heart. I am so pissed, that I don't even move. I just sit there, staring into the supplies.

Later, when my shift is over and it's gotten dark, and I'm about to go to sleep, Cato pulls me a bit away from the others, who is asleep.

''I need to talk to you,'' he says.

''About what? That you have fallen for Glimmer? That you have changed your plan so the two of you can live happily ever after? Go to hell, Cato!'' I glare at him and turn around. Just as I'm about to start walking, he grabs my arm, forcing me to turn around and look at him.

''I do not, in any way, have feelings for Glimmer. I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. So please, just le...''

''Bullshit!'' I say, interrupting him.

He draws his breath, looks me in the eyes, leans his head down to mine and kisses me softly.

''I love you.'' He whispers.

I try to look away from him, but he puts his hand under my chin.

''Listen. Kill Glimmer. I am going to kill Marvel. Now. I told you I had a plan, and this is a part of it. And no, I did not mean to kiss Glimmer.'' He whispers, while checking that Glimmer and Marvel is still asleep.

I look at him, a little bit... startled.

He lets out a sigh. ''Just do it. Clove, I want us to be together. After the games too. So please, do it.''

''Fine.'' I say. Just like that. That's how easy it is to agree to kill someone.

So I pull a knife up from my bra – yes, I keep knifes there to, jut not really big ones – and sneak up on Marvel, who is sleeping peacefully. Then I send the knife down, landing right in his heart. He doesn't even wake up for a second, he just dies. In the meantime, Cato have stabbed Glimmer multiple times with his sword. So then, the District 1 tributes are dead.


	9. Victory

I will love you forever if you leave me a review! - ClatoTilIDie

* * *

Chapter 9 – Cato

The hovercraft arrives and we pull away to let it pick them up. Enobaria must be pretty shocked – that means impressed - now. I told her I had a plan, just not what the plan was. Now she sees my logic. She told me she trusted that I had a good plan, but I don't think she really did. Now, though, she probably understands everything. Enobaria is the closest thing I have to a female friend, back in District 2. She's trained me for years, and seems to be really impressed with my skills. Not that it surprises me.

Clove is standing a bit away from me, looking down in the ground. She looks up at me, meeting my eyes for a split second, and then turns away. Great. She's emotional. And there are cameras around, so she does not want to see all of Panem to see her crying. I hate that. I'm gonna admit that to you, I hate to see Clove hurt like that. And I know she didn't really one hundred percent believe me, when I said that I didn't want Glimmer to kiss me. But I meant it. I really did not want Glimmer to kiss me, her face was suddenly all over mine, like a dog greeting his owner after he's been gone a week. I let out a sigh and go back to the camp.

We're 4 tributes left now. Me, Clove and the two from 12. This is just too easy. Us, two careers vs. two losers from 12. Really, how do you think that will end up?

Clove walks over to the fire and put some more sticks on it. She avoids looking at me. Shit. I at her and let out another sigh. I'll have to do something about it. I don't want her to be mad at me for months, like last time. Don't ask.

- Several hours later -

It's been hours, and Clove still doesn't want to talk to me! I've tried, believe me, but she won't talk to me. Fuck this.

I get up and walk over to her. She looks down at my feet.

''It's getting darker. I'll take the first guard.''

''No, I'll do it.'' she says, still not looking at me.

I sigh and sit down next to her. I put my fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at me. ''Clove,'' I say and lean my head closer, so I can whisper in her ear. ''I love you. And I know you don't believe that I didn't want Glimmer to kiss me, but I really didn't. I could barely stand her anymore! So if you still don't want to talk to me, then please just go to sleep, and let me take the first watch.'' I say, and kiss her cheek before I pull a sleeping bag closer to her. I look into the fire, determined to ignore any protests they could come from her. But she just sighs and crawls into the sleeping bag. She looks up at me and smiles a bit, before she puts her hand on mine, while closing her eyes. I smile and look at our hands. She's officially not totally pissed at me anymore.

I keep staring at our hands til I hear a sound. I've been sitting here, just staring at them, for what feels like a really long time. The sound comes closer, and I wake Clove up.

''What's going on?'' she asks, a bit confused.

''There's something here.''

''What?'' she mumbles back.

I get up and pull Clove with me. Suddenly, Clove throws a knife into the woods. I hear a choking-sound and then a scream.

''Peeta!'' a girls voice screams. The boys body falls forwards, and I see who it is. The boy from 12. I grin. Really? How pathetic can they be? Actually thinking they can sneak up on us. I pull out my sword, and walk towards them. The girl has a bow, that she's now using to point her arrow at me. I laugh.

''Girl on fire, right?''

She looks at me with wild, desperate eyes, saying nothing.

''Look. Your boyfriend's gonna die. Why not just give up? It's not like you really stand a chance.'' I say, as Clove comes up behind me. She laughs with me, and holds a knife ready.

''She's mine,'' I mumble ''You got the boy.''

She gives me a look that would kill anyone else, but puts her knife down. I look at the girl.

''Go away, or I'll shoot.'' she says, with a weak, low voice.

''No you won't.''

Her breathing starts getting faster and she raises the bow a bit more up, aiming at me.

''Oh come o...'' just as I say it, she lets the arrow go, hitting my arm. Fuck! It actually hurts. Not much, just a sharp pain that quickly goes over. I grin and look at her hands, searching for another arrow, that she's not gonna find, because there are no more left.

It only takes a split second to behead her. Her head rolls on the ground. We move away to let the hovercraft get there. Then the signal goes off. But there's only one. I hear moaning from the boy. Shit, he's not dead.

''He's mine.'' Clove says, in her sassy, but also very sexy tone.

I just roll my eyes, as she throws the knife, hitting him in the heart. She's good. Just after, the other signal goes off. We sit down, watching the hovercraft pick them up. Clove looks at me, smiling a bit.

''We won.'' she whispers.

''Yeah, we did.''


	10. Forgiving

Again, I warn you about the time-jumping from last chapter. :)

Please leave me a review! - OdestaAndClato

* * *

Chapter 10 – Clove

It's been four days since we got home, and we've already moved into our houses in the Victors' Village. I'm still mad at Cato. For some reason, I just can't believe him, when he says he didn't wan Glimmer to kiss him. I let out a sigh. I love him, okay? It's har not to be able to stop yelling at him every time he tries to talk to me. But now, I'm planning to give him a chance. You see, two days ago he came to see me, trying to make me forgive him, but I just yelled at him. And now I regret it.

I knock on his door and wait. After more than a minute he opens. He's drunk. Great.

''Hey there, pretty,'' he says, looking at me, scanning me with his eyes. ''Why so mad?'' he laughs a bit as he says it, and looks at my face.

''Never mind.'' I say, and turn around and start walking back to my house. I can feel his eyes on me. I draw my breath and turn back towards him. I know he's drinking because of me. He looks at me with sad eyes. So sad that I go back to him.

''Come on.'' I say and sigh, as I go inside his house. He follows, stumbling.

''Lay down on the sofa, I'll get you some water.''

As I go out to the kitchen, he drops down on the sofa. I take a glass and fill it with water, then I go back into the living room.

''Here.'' I say as I hand it to him. He doesn't take it, he just looks at me. I roll my eyes.

''Just drink some water and get some sleep. I'll let you talk all you want when you're sober again.'' I say and put it in his hand. He looks down, before he takes a few sips. This is what he's like when he's drinking of sadness. At first he's... sad. Then the alcohol starts working and he get's pissed, and after that... this. Depression.

I give him a sign with my hand, to tell him to lift his back up. When he – eventually – does, I sit down on the sofa and let him put his head in my lap. I put my hand on his chest, making him smile and close his eyes. I have to admit, I actually like this. Not him being drunk, but just being close like this.

It doesn't take long before he's asleep. It reeks alcohol of him, but I don't move. I sigh. He can be a real ass sometimes, but I love him. And I know Glimmer didn't get to see the really sweet side of him, I believe that. But I just can't get the picture of him and Glimmer kissing, out of my head! I'm getting tired of all of this, so I lean my head back and fall asleep.

I wake up the next morning with Catos head still on my lap. He's still asleep, which is no wonder. First of all, he has a hangover. And second, he had to get up twice, to throw up. Now, though, he's sleeping peacefully.

I lift his head from my lap and get up from the sofa, then I carefully place his head back, with a pillow under. I go to the kitchen and look in the fridge. Lot's of food and protein-shakes. I manage to find some eggs, butter and bacon. Then I put it in a frying-pan and try the best I can to make some breakfast. I'm not the worlds best cook, but Cato never complains.

When I finish cooking I put it on two plates and take it into the livingroom. Cato is already awake, and sits up when I come in.

''Here,'' I say, as I hand him the plate ''some breakfast.''

''Thanks.'' he says, as I sit down, placing my plate on the little table, with his. He eats... fast. I'm not really hungry, so I give my plate to him.

''Are you sure you don't want it?''

''Yes, just eat.'' I say, and actually smile.

He takes the plate and eat it up in less then a minute.

''So... Will you let me talk to you, now?'' he says, looking carefully at me.

''No. You don't have to. I believe you.''

I put my little hand in his big hand, and look at him. He has a big smile on his lips.

''So I can kiss you?'' he says, teasingly.

''Not until you have showered and changed. It reeks of you.'' I laugh a bit as I say it.

He just rolls his eyes and gets up, heading for the bathroom.

While he showers I clean up a bit. The place is a total mess. Broken vases, pillows and blankets on the floor, some alcoholic luquid that's dried on the floor. I wash and clean til Cato comes out of the bathroom again.

''You don't have to do that, you know.''

''I know. I just want to.''

He laughs and sits on the sofa, waiting for me to finish.

It takes me an hour to get done, but when I finally do, Cato is still waiting for me on the sofa. I sit down next to him and put my head on his shoulder. Then we just sit like that for a while. It's good, just being close again.

Cato is the one who breaks the peace, by suddenly laying me down on my back, leaning over me, and then kissing me. Not that I really mind, I just enjoyed the peace we had. I kiss back and feel his left hand on my left cheek. His hand moves down my neck, and soon his kisses follows. This is what I like.


	11. No fucking way

Okay, so this or next chapter might be the last one. Not, really sure.

But please leave me a review! :)

* * *

Chapter 11 – Cato

Clove has basicly lived with me, since she came over and saved me from drowning in alcohol. She might as well just move in, it would be easier. So that's why I'm gonna ask her to. I mean, she's lived here for eight months, even celebrated her seventeenth birthday here, so why not? It's morning and she's still asleep. I woke up early and took a shower.

She looks as beautiful as she always does, sleeping in my bed. I look at her and take a deep breath. I lay down over her and kiss her. She wakes up and smiles at me.

''Hey.'' she says.

''Hey,'' I say, smiling too. ''Clove... I just wanna ask you someth...'' just as I say it, she pushes me off her and runs to the bathroom. First I hear the toilet lid go up, and then it sounds like... like she's throwing up.

''Clove... are you okay?'' I ask, carefully.

No answer.

After probably ten minutes she comes out again, crying.

''I knew it... I fucking knew it!'' she cries out.

''What?'' I say, as I get up and walk over to her.

''Cato...'' she looks up at me, still crying. ''I'm... I'm... pregnant.'' she says and quickly looks down.

I look at her. Totally shocked. ''What?!''

She starts crying even louder and turns around to run, but I grab her arm. She looks down and try to get away from me. ''I knew you wouldn't like it!'' she cries out.

''What... how long have you known?''

She breaths heavily, still looking down. ''A week.'' she finally says, quietly.

''Why didn't you say something?!'' I notice how angry I sound when I say it. I sigh. ''Sorry.''

''I don't want an abortion.'' she says, in a decisive tone.

''Clo...''

''I won't have an abortion, Cato!'' she nearly screams, as she gets her arm loose and runs away from me.

I sit down on the bed. Fucking hell. I don't want a fucking baby, and I didn't think Clove did either. I take a deep breath. What the hell happened? I was just gonna ask her to move in, and suddenly we're having a baby.

Don't get me wrong, I love Clove, more than anything, but I don't want kids.

I go downstairs and look for Clove. She's not here. That means she's probably in her own house. I go over the road, to her house. I knock on the door and wait. No answer. After a little while of waiting I open the door myself.

I go inside, and hear something upstairs. I go up and into her room. She's packing her bags.

''What are you doing, Clove?''

She looks at me. ''I'm moving back to my parents.''

I sigh. ''Clove... can't you just talk to me first? Before you move. I wanted to ask you something this morning, and I still want to ask you that.''

''What?''

''I want you to move in with me.'' I say, looking her in her eyes.

''You don't want to have the baby with me! I can't live with you, if you don't want to have it!'' she starts crying again and go into the bathroom and starts packing her stuff.

''Clove... I want the baby, okay?'' I say, not really knowing why. I don't want the baby, but I want her. She stands in the dooropening and looks at me.

''No you don't, Cato. Just leave us alone.'' she says, with tears in her eyes and a hand on her

I walk over to her and cup her cheeks in my hands. ''Okay. So I don't want the baby. But if you wanna have and raise it, I'll help you.'' I say, calmly.

Her eyes are red and swollen. I press my lips softly to hers. ''I'm sorry, Clove. I've never planned to have kids, you know. Kids make people soft. One person making me soft is enough.''

''Oh? And who's making you soft then?'' she says, teasingly with a giggle.

''You.'' I say, smiling as I press my lips against hers again. She kisses me back. I touch her stomach carefully with my hand, and she draws away.

''What? Do you think I would hurt it, or something?

No answer.

''Really, Clove? Is that what you think of me?''

''No, of course not. I just... got a bit paranoid for a second. Okay?''

''Yeah.'' I say and try to smile.

She puts her arms around my waist and leans her head to my chest.

''I want kids, Cato. I have for a while now.'' she whispers.

''Why?''

''I don't really know. I didn't even think about it before we went into the games, and I thought I was going to die. But when we won, I just suddenly realized that I wanted a future. With you.''

''Lets make that future togehter then.'' I say as I cup her cheeks again and kiss her softly.


	12. The ending

I know that this is really short, but it's not really meant to be long, since this is the last chapter.

So I hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

Epilouge – Clove

I look at the kids, running towards their dad. He's home from his work at the training center. I'm holding Elaine, our youngest, who's only 8 months, safely in my arms.

Cato lifts the twins, Jenny and Lucas, up to let them hug him. Just then Isa and Alex comes out on the front porch. They're our oldest kids. Alex came first, then Isa, then Jenny and Lucas and then Elaine.

It's been 16 years since we won the games, and Cato has been more or less forced to become a trainer in the Games. It's just a few months until the next games, but luckily it's not Cato's year. I've never had to go. Or that will say; Cato never let me. He wanted me home with the kids, not in the Capitol.

I was always worried he wouldn't care for the kids, but he loves them, and me, more than anything. He loves to spend time with them and watch them play outside. And I love to see him do it, to see him be a responsible, loving father.

He puts the kids down and walks over to me. He smiles and puts his arms around me, giving me a long, craving kiss, like he always does when he gets home. He's always exhausted when he gets home, and believe me, he has a reason to. He yells more in one day, than any of my trainers did in a week. But that's how he is, when he's not with his family.

He's been brutal to me, too. Not that he's ever really hurt me, but he's been really mat and has given me a few bruises over the years. But I always forgive him, because it's normally my fault that he gets mad. We always end up in each others arms, me crying, him trying to calm me down.

But I would never change it. We can occasionally have a messy relationship, but it always ends up well. We're going to see the kids finish school, get jobs and families, and we're going to grow old together.

Cato looks at me and smiles, before he goes inside to eat. Everyone sits down at the table and start eating. Cato feeds Elaine, who gladly eats it. I look at my family and stop at Alex. I remember my decision not to take abortion, and Cato's decision to stay with us.

I realize that this is a perfect life for me. It didn't seem like it before I went into the games, but at once I came out of the arena I knew I wanted this. I wanted a family, and now I have one.

A beautiful family, a loving husband and peace.


End file.
